Jarmen Kell
"He's not protected in there" - Jarmen beginning to kill a pilot - From the First Eurasian Conflict in the year of 2016, Jarmen Kell was brought into the liberation and to rise up against western interests after the assassination of Lyon Mikin by loyalists under the employment of the known scientist Osuma Deathstrike, he was brought into action with interests in helping to bring terror to various parts of the world by GLA Leader Mohmar Deathstrike. With his combat techniques he brought into the faction many recruits for snipers which can help Mohmar in his combat for freedom whilst against those who believe in democracy, thus bringing in Desert Snipers for his war against America and China, also with various combat movements in Russia against the Forth Reich of Yuri during early stages of 2018. Combat Service To be added... First Eurasian Conflict To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict To be added... Deployments in Russia To be added... Brief History on his Employment Throughout his military career from 2016 towards the present, he has been a military operative for Mohmar and the now GLRF Leader Prince Kassad, known to have been combating those who are following USA intervention and recieving praise from the Global Liberation Army for his expert skills. During post conflict periods of 2026 prior to the Second Eurasian Conflict, he was detained by Allied Nations for questioning on assisting the GLA, he was known on the USA's most wanted list for killing various amounts of soldiers. but thanks to Kassad's planning and and switch attacks with fast vehicles and armoured forces on his side Jarmen Kell was broken out of captivity, his trusty rifle & equipment was returned by a set of RPD Rebels loyal to Kassad's cause and went back into work helping the GLRF. GLA Service To be added... GLRF Service To be added... Techniques and Capabilties Unlike many other commando forces, Jarmen Kell can be deadly to all infantry even whilst stealthed on the field, he is known to come equipped with a pistol and a backpack of explosives he can deploy onto buildings. * Vehicle Operator Snipe - He can kill enemy operators of vehicles on the field with anti-material bullets whilst on patrol, making the vehicle he targets vunerable to capture for his followers, thus switiching his normal rounds to these newer variants made by GLRF operatives. * Semi-Automatic Pistol - A secondary firearm he can occasionally utilise if his Dragunov SVU tends to jam at some point during a firefight or during special ops, he has a Caracal F Pistol for emergancies which help him when in a tight spot. * C6 Explosive Charges - Unlike C4 explosives, this newer type of explosive was developed in co-operation with the United States and Eurasia, with many of these stolen explosives in his possession, he can deploy around four of these experimental explosives at a time. Personal Vehicle See 'Speeder'' During time, usually '''Jarmen Kell is exposed on the battlefield due to him sniping on enemy infantry whilst out in the open, he has a variant of the Mustang Speeder, a 70s sports car which was one of many fast scout forces in the GLRF. But he can call in his the vehicle at any time during any needs of combat, which can help go around the field whilst it is stealthed which can become all good in the end. Behind the Scenes * Jarmen Kell is basically the hero of the Global Liberation Army, transferred to the GLRF. :* He is unchanged in weapons and capabilities, he is now equipped with Demo Charges and a Pistol along with the SVD Dragunov. :* Like the Demolitions Expert version of Kell in Zero Hour, he will recieve Demolitions Charges by default from now on unless stated in futher development. * Since he is now in the GLRF, he will be revamped to feature newer capabilities and also new combat techniques when deployed on the field. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Infantry Category:Commandos